hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Lund-Urec
ANS-1-2, or 'Holly', was a Hellcat Squadran AI that was one of the first truly meta-stable AI in Hellcat Squadran. Her pursuit of acquiring humanity that parallels that of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E's Lt. Cm. Data sets her apart from the other AI and makes her more of a member of the organization than the others. However, unlike the android, Holly does reach her goal of becoming human, if, for nothing else, to save her life. History Treklan War Tory created her while trying to use software he used to reverse Cortana's movement toward Rampancy to make a 'Smart' AI that has no risk of going Rampant. However, he got the opposite result: an AI rampant right off the bat. She was kept in check by Alphaunus and (later) Penelope. Tory attempted to use her in an 'experiment' to get an AI out of rampancy and into a Meta-Stable state. Several obsticles in this experiment included an attack by an Experimental NOD computer virus, which damaged Holly's systems before being repelled by Alphaunus, as well as HK-47's antagonizing her. Shadow War Resurrectal War Though still rampant and unstable, by the begining of the Resurrectal War, Holly started to show strong signs that Tory's attempts to make her meta-stable were working, as she tended to act in control of herself more often, and even began acting a little human-like. This transition to meta-stability was complete by the middle of the War. Time War "Handy......Do you think we should-?" "NO." - Zack Sigurdson and Selen Leanason discussing the possibility of recruiting Holly to Zeta Wing, after witnessing her in her armor in action Now a meta-stable AI, 'Holly' was an extremely valuable asset during the Time War. She was almost better than Mumantius at contemplating battle strategies, and her capabilities of hacking battle droids was greatly increased. She could now control whole armies of droids without using more than a miniscule fraction of her thought processes. However, by 2024, she grew tired of being confined to a computer system and forced to watch her friends leave and not return, so, she told Tory, who got together with Ryan Ferran, and created an Empire-Tech Human Replica Droid, the closest thing to a human body they could make for Holly. Afterwards, she designed and build her own MJOLNIR Armor, as well as many weapons she then used to fight the Iron Warriors. Zack was impressed with her and suggested they recruit her to Zeta Wing, only for Selen to shoot the idea down, worried about how Tory would respond. Insanity's Revenge During Insanity's assault on Kaven Base, Holly came to IceBite's defense. She took on both Anton Weiß and Victoria Parsons, the former smashing her left arm and the latter slicing a deep gash through Holly's clothing, skin, and EMP Shield Redundancies, allowing John Micheals to launch an Electromagnetic Pulse into her systems, before being driven off by Natalia and Temporalis. Realizing Holly would be destroyed if they didn't act, Natalia and Temporalis used their power to do the only thing that could save Holly: transmute her droid body into a human one, an act that really made Holly happy when she learned it happened. The damage she took that allowed her to be hit by the EMP turned into a scar on the rigth side of her torso. She also adopted the name 'Holly Lund', in honor of Tory, her creator and supposed 'father'. Locust/Lambent War During the Locust/Lambent War, Holly's desire to become independent reached its climax. When Hellcat Squadran was mobilized to counter the Locust and the Lambent, Holly insisted she go with Zeta Wing, instead of aiding against the Lambent, where Tory believed she'd be safer. During the war, she accidently tapped into her formerly-dormant Technomancy abilities and repaired the engines to the Stardrift Esper. She later accidently used them on a crashed Pelican and made it into a large, mechanical, robotic beast. Personality Treklan War - Early Resurrectal War Holly, while rampant, was prone to mood-swings that plagued her otherwise kind personality. Although hard to work with, she was determined and willing to do anything to get a job done, a trait she kept even into meta-stability. Mid-Resurrectal War - Mid-Time War I guess I'll admit, at first, I thought she was useless, but after that confrontation with Growvole, she proved she can be useful when she's really needed. - One of Davenport's rare confessions of being impressed with something about Hellcat Squadran After she achieved meta-stability, her personality also stabilized. She could be described as 'sweet, outgoing, open, and ever-cheerful.' She is ever curious about the universe, alway wanting to learn more. However, this doesn't affect her capabilities in battle. In fact, she goes serious in a combat situation, turning into a vicious combat machine. Mid-Time War - Insanity's Revenge After acquiring her Human Replica Droid, she was even more curious, asking questions and eager to explore the universe around her, a universe open to her now because of the droid. Her combat capability also increased, especially after she finished her MJOLNIR Armor, which she used to devastating effect. Insanity's Revenge - Beyond When Holly was turned human by Temporalis, she stayed pretty much the same as before, except maybe a little more cheerful. She also became more determined, finally standing up to Tory and convincing him to alow her to choose her own destiny. Equipment and Vehicles Equipment Holly went through several droid bodies before finally acquiring her Human Replica Droid. Also, once she acquired that droid, she designed more weapons than Tory and Zack combined, from Shockwave-producing Vibroblades, to Deployable Laser Fences, to energy pistols that fire Phased Energy Projectiles that pass through shields then materialize into razor-thin blades prior to impact with the target. Droideka This was Holly's former mode of transportation prior to her Human Replica Droid. She wielded this droid to great effect in the Shadow War and early Time War. She programmed the droid its own AI once she got the Human Replica Droid. Human Replica Droid Holly's Human Replica Droid was created, on request, by Tory Lund and Ryan Ferran. It is almost life-like, as is the voice synthesizor. In fact, only if the droid is damaged can anyone tell it's not a real human body. The systems inside are also protected from external EMP Pulses and other forms of attack that would disable or destroy other Droids or AI. She then modified the design so she wouldn't have to leave the droid body, turning it into an almost permenant body. It was later damaged by John Micheals, and, in order to save Holly, Natalia and Temporalis turned the HRD Body into a human body, thereby turning Holly into a human. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(B) When Holly got her Human Replica Droid, she used it to make herself a set of MJOLNIR Armor out of UNSC schematics for the Mrk V/B Variant. She equipped it with a lot of built-in equipment. By the Locust/Lambent War, she had modified this suit with numerous other upgrades. Modifications =Time War Modifications = *upgraded shield system *better motion tracker *build-in Armor Lock Device *integrated, concealed Energy Shield Gauntlets *hidden Vibroblades (like those used by Republic Clone Commandos) *Active Camo *integrated Jet Pack System =Locust/Lament War Modifications = *build-in Drop Shield device *further upgrade shields *better Active Camo *further improved Motion Tracker *Color-Changing/Form-Adapting Plates Shockwave Blade The Shockwave Blade is a weapon Holly designed based on the Vibroblade. It's designed to create an intense sonic shockwave using the vibroblade itself as an emittor. The Shockwave can slice a Stormtrooper in half as easilly as the blade itself could. She claimed the inspiration for the weapon came from IceBite's Lightforce Sword attack, when he would swipe his blade and it would emit a blade of pure Light energy that springs forward from the sword. She used this weapon to great effect during the trip with Ryan Ferran. The weapon appears to be made of Phrik, Cortosis, and Mandalorian Iron. It is currently unknown how Holly acquired the metals, but it is supposed that Ryan Ferran is connected to the Mandalorian Iron, at least. Razor Phase Pistol This weapon utilizes Phase Research Tory abandoned as failed. Holly managed to fine-tune the technology into a weapon that can phase projectiles, allowing them to bypass Energy Shields and strike under them. Holly even managed to use the technology's shortcoming: the phased object's instantanious and impossibly fast acceleration when merely nudged, as an asset: the velocity of the projectiles, when they return to solid, is such that a projectile can pierce an Iron Warrior's armor. Her weapon mainly fires Zeromium blades. Deployable Laser Fence These deceptively-insignificant, Ball-Bearing-like devices are actually the most effective infantry-grade barriers in the universe. Utilizing Quantum-Temporal Lasers, these fences can stop even Cleavers in their tracks. Even better, the field also envelopes the generator, leaving it impervious to attack. Its appearance changes when deployed to a Ball Bearing with 2 spikes with antenna sticking out. Only Holly knows the Comm Frequency that can pierce this fence's energy signature, which she uses to deactivate the fence prior to recovering the generators for future use. Disc Blades Holly's Disc Blades are round devices with exposed glowing circuits. The outer rims of the weapon contain a powerful lightsaber-type device that activates mid-flight, and deactivates when Holly, or one of her allies are near. She is known to wield 2 of these at a time. They can also be set to have part of the blade on, allowing Holly to wield them somewhat like daggers. Their main bodies are made of Phrik and Mandalorian Iron. Gallery of Equipment Holly Armor Later 2.png|Holly's custom-made MJOLNIR Armor Holly's Flight Suit.png|Holly's Flight/Combat Suit, as well as her 2 Disc Blades Shockwave Blade.jpg|Holly's Shockwave Blade, a modified Vibrosword of her own design Holly's Normal Side-Arms.jpg|Holly's Heavy Pistols Holly's Razor Phase Pistol.png|Holly's Razor Phase Pistol CCC Assault.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Assault Rifle Mode CCC Shotgun.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Shotgun Mode CCC Sniper.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Sniper Rifle Mode Holly's Gattling Pistols.jpg|Holly's Gattling Pistols, which she used frequently during the Locust/Lambent War Deployable Laser Fence.jpg|Holly's Deactivated Deployable Laser Fence Generators Identity_Disc.jpg|Disc Blade in flight Vehicles Gallery of Vehicles HCS Last Resort.jpg|HCS Last Resort Holly's Starship.jpg|HCS Final Frontier Marauder.jpg|Marauder Holly's Jet.jpg|Holly's AWACS Fighter, the First Reaction Holly's Jet and Drones.jpg|The First Reaction and its drones Holly's Deployable Fighter.jpg|Holly's Deployable Fighter, the Genesis, deployed from the First Reaction Abilities "She's like a Spartan." - Linda-058 AI As an AI, ANS-1-2 was, despite her rampancy, capable of hacking into enemy computer systems and sabotaging Shadow Alliance networks. In fact, the AI was called 'one of the reasons why the Coalition won' during the Shadow War. After her ascent to meta-stability, her abilities merely increased ten-fold, turning her into, potentially, one of the greatest threats to the Shadow Alliance, and any Hellcat Squadran enemy. Human Replica Droid As a Human Replica Droid, ANS-1-2 Holly retained her extraordinary inteligence, as well as her hacking skills, which were now only slowed by the speed of her body. She also was given super-strength, enhanced agility, and an impressive amount of endurance. Human As a human, Holly Lund maintained many of the advantages she had both as an AI and as a Human Replica Droid (including, but not limited to, her hacking skills, intelligence, and physical advantages). Relations with other individuals HK-47 They hate each other. Enough said. Tory Holly likes Tory like a daughter to a father, and Tory cares for her like a father would to a daughter. However, after gaining her HRD, Holly started becoming more independent, and, as such, Tory was slowly forced to relinquish control over her. Alphaunus If Holly thinks of Tory like a father, she thinks of Alphaunus as an older brother. Holly looks up to Alphaunus and looks to him for advice, and the fact that Alphaunus is not rampant makes this a good thing. Caboose Holly is particularly fond of Caboose, as Caboose is nice to her. IceBite IceBite, like Caboose, is nice to Holly, therefore she likes him. Selen Selen and Holly both like each other greatly, both due to how similar their personalities were during Holly's rampancy. Leandra Jackson Holly sometimes wonders why Leandra is trying to out-do everyone, and sometimes wishes she would just 'live in the moment' as she put it. Beyghor Lamitt She finds him highly respectful. She is also somewhat interested in him, as she never saw a Verpine before. Data Holly gets along with the Federation Android Data, because the 2 share the desire to become more human. Ryan Ferran She really likes Ryan, primarilly because of how much he's done for her, especially helping Tory make the Human Replica Droid Body Holly now has. She knew there was something going on between Ryan and Lightning, and was somewhat supportive of it. Serah Farron Holly get along very well with Serah and, on the battlefield, the 2 usually team up to great effect. Joy Holly is more than willing to give the former Warsmith a chance and is fascinated by some of the stories Joy has to share. Olivia Van Berg Holly is very cautious of the former terrorist, but she keeps her suspicions secret. Miranda Striker Holly is very cautious of the former terrorist, but she keeps her suspicions secret. Victoria Parsons Holly has a mixed opinion of Victoria, as she's the one who allowed John Micheals to blast her with the EMP Pulse, but, had she not done that, Holly wouldn't have been turned human. Anton Weiß Holly is a little less fond of Anton than she is of Victoria, as Anton had merely smashed her arm during the fight, not at all contributing to her transformation into a human. Quotes "This is very interesting. Very, very interesting! I could keep reading this all day......ok, now I'm bored." - 'Holly' reading some information in the Hellcat Squadran Database while going through one of her mood-swings "I feel......normal. Actually, better than normal. It feels as though my mind can contemplate concepts I never thought it could!" - 'Holly' upon reaching meta-stability "It really does feel natural......so GOOD to finally be out of that computer and in the real world!" - 'Holly' trying her Human Replica Droid Body for the first time "For many years I have waited on the sidelines, watched as my friends go out to risk their lives to protect ours and many more. For the past 7, I watched as more left and didn't return. Dawn, Ryan, NO MORE! I will NOT let you kill another one of my friends. While this body has power, and myself Willpower, I will defend them with my life!" - Holly to an Iron Warrior she protects Lightning from and, then, kills *''"What happened?"'' *''"You were damaged by an EMP Pulse."'' *''"There was only one thing I could do to save you."'' *''"You mean......I'm......"'' *''*nods*'' *''"*Happily* I can't believe it......"'' - Holly's responce to being turned full-human by Temporalis, with Natalia Llehctim participating in the conversation "Serah and I have been friends ever since she joined the Squadran. I believe we really hit it off. Back when my body was just a human replica droid, we hung out a lot, and, when the others were to busy, she would talk with me. She taught me a lot of different concepts that, even in my metastability, I never considered. She's lucky to have found Snow, who appears quite perfect for her, but one thing: did it have to take this long for them to get married?!" - Holly's speech during Lightning's and Serah's Joint-Wedding (speech meant for Serah) "Tory, dad, whatever, just listen to me for once! I do appreciate all that you've done for me when I was rampant, and when I was an AI in general. But, I'm no longer an AI. I'm now a human being, amd I believe it's time for me to make my own choices from now on. Zeta Wing, the Phantom Legion, and those guys from planet Sera have almost no support in their fight. I'm not much, but I want to make a difference, and that's where I believe I can do it. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer a 'little girl', even if you'll always think of me as 'your little girl'. I am an adult, and I am human. It's time for me to start choosing my own destiny." Holly, before joining Zeta Wing in the war against the Locust Alternate Universes Doom-Verse "Don't worry about me. I know my duty. If I do not make it, it's been an honor to serve you." - Doom-Verse Holly risking destroying her damaged self to protect Doom-Verse Natalia In the Doom-Verse, Holly reached Meta-Stability quickly, but was also heavilly damaged. She was on the verge of destruction, until Prime-Universe Tory repaired her subsystems. She was one of Natalia's last true friends and, partially because of that and also because of the AI's meta-stability, she treated Holly like a living thing. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Main Characters